Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for use on the forearm of a user to allow for easier lifting of an object having a handle. In particular, the present invention relates to a support device which extends along the forearm of a user and supports the handle of the object when the user lifts the object using the handle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various types of support devices for lifting objects. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,087 to Backich et al shows a scoop assembly having a scoop support subassembly. The rear portion of the support subassembly has a saddle member which contacts the ventral side of a user""s forearm. The fore portion of the support subassembly includes an attachment means for connecting the frame member to the handle of the scoop subassembly. When the scoop support subassembly is attached to the user""s forearm, the handle of the scoop subassembly defines an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the user""s forearm of between about 115xc2x0 to about 125xc2x0. The support subassembly of this invention can only be used with a tool having a specially designed handle.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,438 to Raqsdale describes an insulated oven mitt having a releasable fastener for fastening a utensil.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,628,544 to Erickson and 5,878,439 to Waters, Jr. which describe mitts for protecting a server""s forearm. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,213,969 B1 to MacMorran et al and 6,199,211 B1 to Franzolino show different types of hand, wrist and forearm supports.
However, there remains a need for a support device which can be used with objects having handles which transfers the force necessary to lift the object to the user""s forearm during lifting of the object.
A forearm support device for use in lifting an object having a handle. The support device includes a U-shaped frame with first, second and third supports. The frame extends the length of the user""s forearm from the wrist of the user to adjacent the elbow of the user. The support device enables a user to lift objects with a handle and transfers the lifting force from the user""s hand to the forearm of the user.
The frame has an open proximal end and a closed, U-shaped distal end. The legs at the proximal end of the frame are flared outward away from each other and flared upward away from the plane of the frame. The distal end of the frame is angled downward away from the plane formed by the frame in a direction opposite the direction of flare of the legs at the proximal end of the frame. The first support member extends between the legs of the frame at the proximal end of the frame. The second support member extends above the plane of the frame adjacent the distal end of the frame. The second support member is in the form of a strap. The strap can be adjustable or can be of a fixed size. The third support member extends between the legs of the frame adjacent to and spaced apart from the distal end of the frame.
In one (1) embodiment when the support device is used to lift hot objects, an insulated mitt is used in combination with the support device. The underside of the mitt is provided with an opening. The distal end of the support device is inserted into the mitt and through the opening in the mitt. When the user inserts his hand into the mitt, the proximal end of the frame is adjacent his forearm. The distal end of the frame is on the outside of the mitt adjacent the user""s wrist. The second support member is extended around the outside of the mitt to secure the mitt and the device to the user""s forearm. When the support device is used without a mitt, a support strap can be added to the first support member. The first support strap is used to secure the support device to the forearm of the user. To use the device, the support device is positioned on the user""s forearm. The user inserts the handle between the legs of the frame at the distal end of the frame until the end of the handle opposite the object is adjacent the second support member or until the user""s fingers are adjacent the end of the handle nearest the object. The user then grasps the handle and lifts the object. As the user lifts the object, the handle contacts the U-shaped end of the frame and pushes downward which causes the end of the handle opposite the object to push upwards into the second support member which causes the proximal end of the frame to push upwards into contact with the user""s forearm. The contact of the frame along the user""s forearm transfers the lifting force from the user""s wrist to the user""s forearm.
The present invention relates to a forearm support device for use on a forearm of a user for supporting an object with a handle, which comprises: a U-shaped frame having a closed distal end and two legs extending from the distal end to a proximal end and adapted to support the handle through the closed distal end; a first support member mounted between the legs adjacent the proximal end and adapted to rest on an underside of the forearm; and a second support member connected between the legs intermediate the distal end and the proximal end which mounts around an upper portion of the forearm, wherein in use when the device is mounted on the forearm and wrist of the user, the handle of the object when lifted is supported adjacent an underside of the forearm.
Further, the present invention relates to a method for use on a forearm of a user for supporting an object with a handle, which comprises the steps of: providing a forearm support device for supporting an object with a handle which comprises a U-shaped frame having a closed distal end and two legs extending from the distal end to a proximal end and adapted to support the handle through the closed distal end; a first support member mounted between the legs adjacent the proximal end and adapted to rest on an underside of the forearm; and a second support member connected between the legs intermediate the distal end and the proximal end; positioning the device on the forearm of the user such that the underside of the forearm is adjacent the support members; inserting the handle between the legs of the device adjacent the closed distal end of the device; grasping the handle of the object; and lifting the object with the forearm support device while grasping the handle of the object.